geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Riot
IIRioTII '('Riot in-game) was a very popular and extremely skilled North American Geometry Dash player. He had completed several of the game's hardest levels, some of the most notable being Deadly Clubstep, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Necropolis, Crimson Clutter, Madhouse, A Bizarre Phantasm,Retention and Bloodbath. However, he wasn't much of a creator; in fact, his own levels are mostly challenges that haven't received a star rating. However, he does have a serious level known as "Sparks", which was an old level of his created in the 1.6 days. On August 12, 2015 he verified the demon Bloodbath, a level considered by many as one of the hardest in the game. Riot's popularity has exploded after that. Due to accusations of hacking, on September 12 that year, Riot announced that he would be leaving the community, but returned within hours. A few months later, in December, he announced that he was getting bored of Geometry Dash and would play less of it. This was a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practicing The Hell Factory, and stated that he did not quit and was simply playing less at the time because he didn't feel like playing. He has since made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. Somewhat recently, Riot has started trying to verify a megacollab called "Yatagarasu", set to be one of the hardest possible levels in the game. However, as of recently, Riot has gotten bored, along with not wanting to further injure his hand. He has since given the level to Surv to verify which has now been passed on to TrusTa. He is also trying to verify a version of Sonic Wave that was redecorated by Viprin. The level has since been dubbed "Sonic Wave Infinity". He is also trying to verify Quantum Processing, an insanely buffed version of Blast Processing. On May 22, 2016, he verified Red World Rebirth which is a significantly redocorated version of Red World, the notorious level by Neptune and SaRy. On June 24, 2016, he revealed that he will be leaving Geometry Dash once he verifies Quantum Processing and Sonic Wave Infinity. As of recently on November 15, 2016. Months after taking a break from Geometry Dash, he has recently made a brief return by finishing Audio Excursion by GoodSmile. Levels * Demon Levels ** Bloodbath (megacollab with 10 creators): Considered by many as one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, also the level that stopped debates about whether Cataclysm or Ice Carbon Diablo X is the hardest. This was Riot's first featured level, and it took him almost 22,000+ attempts to verify it. ** Red World Rebirth: A slightly buffed and redecorated version of the notorious Red World by SaRy and Neptune. The level was designed by Viprin, Hinds, and Findexi, and verified by Riot. His second featured level to date. * Unrated Levels ** GS One Space Fly v2: An Insane Tiny level by Riot. The level includes no more than an extremely difficult and very tight (1 block between floor spikes and overhead spikes) ship sequence. ** Sparks: Riot's own serious 1.6 level, uses the song Cycles by DJVI, was later removed then reuploaded. ** Retention 144hz Ver: A simple copy of Retention by WOOGI, was made for 144hz monitor users due to bugs. * Deleted Levels ** Riot Madness: The level in the Riot Level Series, his first level ever created. (Note that the level got deleted) ** Riot on Track: The second level in the Riot Level Series, got deleted as well after some time. ** Riotgeist: The third level in the Riot Level Series, an another deleted level of his own. * Upcoming Levels ** Quantum Processing: An extremely buffed version of Blast Processing. Gameplay here ** Sonic Wave Infinity: A remake of the original Sonic Wave by Cyclic. Gameplay here ** Yatagarasu (megacollab with 21 creators): This level serves as a possible remake or sequel to The Hell Factory. Its difficulty is more than even an insane or an extreme demon, with rumors saying that RobTop will have to make a new level of difficulty for levels like these. Gameplay here Trivia *On 12 September 2015, Riot said that he would leave the community due to the problems with hackers in the game. He returned on 19 September 2015, although saying he definitely will not be playing as much as he used to, mainly because of school and reoccurring finger pains. *He very often streams his gameplay. *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X legitimately. *He is often considered to be one of the best players. *His nickname is Rito due to a spelling mistake. *Players have been arguing whether Riot or Cyclic is better for a long time. The debate was settled when it was confirmed that The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave were hacked. *Riot is the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times. Twice old, once new. (He verified Cataclysm with coins update, the new one). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm six times, but the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times he was completing remakes of Cataclysm, such as BrandonClysm and SatchoClysm. He has confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm a total of eight times, just without recording two of them. *Riot eventually had to switch to using his middle finger to play Geometry Dash because the pain in his index finger was too severe for him to play any longer with it (because of Bloodbath). Some speculate Riot has something called carpal tunnel syndrome or RSI (Repeated Stress Injuries) or another condition called arthritis in his index finger, but he said he has no special condition causing him pain in the index finger. *Riot was the very first player to beat Bloodbath as because he had to verify it. *Riot does not seem to believe that Cyclic hacked all his levels. *On March 11 2016, Jeyzor uploaded a video entitled "My Part In Yatagarasu", showing off his part of the level. On March 14, Riot uploaded his part. Later, Havok uploaded a joke video of the same title video. Many creators and players followed up with similar joke videos. *Riot is the 4th major Geometry Dash Youtuber to reach 100,000 subscribers on his channel. The others are GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftxx, AleXPain, SoulsTRK, Mikha and EricVanWilderman. *In one of Riot's streams, Riot openly criticised impossible levels, saying that almost all of them were stupid because of the fact that they were obviously impossible to do no matter what. *Riot and Cyclic were great friends. They both share same similarity (Both of them are great at playing) But they live in different countries and they contact each other with Skype back then. *Riot says he would wait for Mefewe to verify Sonic Wave Infinity's counterpart, Sonic Wave Rebirth, before he verifies his own. However, after getting far on the original Sonic Wave, he will try to verify it and then wait for Wabbit and Aurorus to finish buffing and extending SWI. *The attempt he beat Bloodbath, at the dual part of Evasium25's part, he said "Swag." People still debate on whether or not he said swag or quack, even though he said that he said swag in a stream. Category:Players Category:Users Category:North American Users Category:USA Category:YouTuber Category:Bloodbath Category:Boys Category:Level Creator